Hot water
by gilmore171207
Summary: Oh my god, his lips come closer to mine. I can feel his hot breath against my cheek and I’m hyptnotize. The water is still runnig on my body and it makes me want him even more...SPOILER


**Hi everyone ! I'm back with this little story that contains a lot of spoilers…well one big spoiler ! So, don't read if you don't want to know it ! In fact, that's how I would like the shower scene of the epi 14 to go (from Cuddy's point of view). I hope you like it !**

Why is my alarm clock ringing already ? I just fell asleep, it can't be 6 ! I turn on my side to see the mean thing that tells me to wake up and I see that it's 6h30. 6h30 ! It's impossible ! I nerver wake up late ! That's what I get for working too late. I'll nerver do that again, I can't be late at work, not today ! It's a too important day ! And why am I thinking anyway?! I have to go in the shower like now. Slowly, I put my feet off the bed, followed by my legs and finally I sit down on my bed. My eyes are still close, the light is too bright and it hurts. Totally blind, I get up, put my dresing gown and go in the bathroom, the hot water will wake me up, I'm sure of it.

And I was right. I just turned the water on that my energy came back to me. The hot water falling in my hair, I take the time to wash them with a new shampoo that Lucas brougth me yesterday. Like if he had to that, like if he was my mother. The water run on my shoulders, on my arms and on my belly and it just feels so good. I let her do her little magic and I hear someone coming in the bathroom. Suddently the door of the shower opens and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see House looking at me like if I was the last woman on earth. My eyes lock with his and I can't stop my hand that goes on his muscular stomach. Why am I doing this, I don't have time for that. Oh my god, his lips come closer to mine. I can feel his hot breath against my cheek and I'm hyptnotize. The water is still runnig on my body and it makes me want him even more, what an aphrodisiac. Our lips aren't touching yet and his right hand travels on my body. My cheek, my collarbone, my neck…all the places where the water goes. His hand is soon replaced by his lips and I can't take it, it's just too good. I grad his face in my hands and bring his lips to mine. The world around us doesn't exist anymore, just him, me and the water.

Our tongues battle for dominance, but it is still slow and sensual. My hands are around his neck, bringing him closer to me like if I couldn't get enough of him and his make little circles on my lower back. My body burns with desire and I can tell that he feels the same way by his manhood on my thigh. He pushes me against the wall of the shower behind me and his mouth leaves mine to go on my neck. This feeling mixted with the water failling on us drives me insane and when his lips crashes on my breasts, I could swear that my heart stopped and a smile spread across his lips. A moan escapes from mine as I put my fingers in his hair, telling him that I want more.

We are still in this position when I hear the door from the bayhroom open…Lucas ! I totally forgot about him ! House stops his magic and we both think about what to do and don't come with anything. I'm caught cheating on my boyfriend with one of his « friends » and I don't even know how it's going to be. Will he be mad ? Of course. Will he leave me ? I hope so. Will he yell at House ? It wouldn't be surprising. Oh my god, he opens the shower door and I put myself in front of House. He's mine after all. What, since when is he mine ?! Lucas enters the shower with a big smile on his face and come closer to me before asking me :

Are you in for a quickie ?

WHAT ! Is he insane ?! I turn to see House's reaction, but he's not there anymore. It was just a fantasy. Why didn't I think about that before. Because I didn't want to maybe ?

No, I'm late for work.

That's all I could before leaving him alone in the shower and going back to my room. I really have to stop thinking about House in the shower…at leat when I'm late for work…

**I hope you liked it ! It's my first scene a little more sexual, so don't be too mean with me !!! Reveiws are very appreciated !**


End file.
